A Beautiful Monster
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: Mana yang harus dipilih?  semi crack!pairing : A/H atau M/H  HUGE WARNING : YAOI, OOC. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**A BEAUTIFUL MONSTER**

**Author : heyitschechenky**

**Pairing : H/M, H/A**

**Rating : Teen**

**Ch. Summary : Agon dan Hiruma mengadakan pertemuan. Tidak ada yang menyangka itu akan menjadi pengakuan seorang ace dari Shinryuji Naga.**

**Disclaimer : Aku tidak memiliki tokoh2 yang ada disini.**

**Warning : Shonen-Ai / BL , sangat OOC (apalagi Hiruma nya)**

* * *

><p>Saat itu musim gugur yang begitu dahsyat. Daun-daun yang berwarna kuning keemesan karena diterpa cahaya matahari tampaknya sangat bersemangat untuk mendarat ke tanah, tempat yang tidak bisa mereka jangkau ketika masih tergantung di ranting. Menyebabkan jalanan yang sebelumnya bersih, kini penuh dengan bantalan yang jika diinjak akan menimbulkan bunyi. Disaat itulah, daun terisak atas kehancuran wujudnya. Menyesal dengan membusukkan diri sendiri secara bertahap.<p>

Tapi point kita tidak jatuh pada kesedihan daun yang hancur. Tapi kepada 2 lelaki yang sedang berdiri di kawasan taman yang sepi. Dibawah terpaan daun-daun yang diterbangkan angin. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dan besar itu memiliki rambut bergaya 'dread-lock'panjang, berwarna hitam keungu-unguan. Mengenakan jaket kulit hitam mengkilat, serta sebuah kacamata gelap terpasang dimatanya. Sedangkan lelaki lain dihadapannya, adalah seorang lelaki yang...tampak aneh dalam kamus penampilan kaum manusia. Telinganya, bukan seperti apa yang dimiliki manusia kebanyakan. Ujungnya lancip, sehingga, bisa dikatakan,masuk dalam kategori Elf. Rambut Spike nya berwarna pirang, berdansa ketika hembusan angin menyusurinya. Sebuah syal hijau tosca terlingkar di lehernya. Matanya memandang tajam kearah lelaki dihadapannya.

"Mengerti mengapa aku mengadakan pertemuan denganmu?" Lelaki Dread itu bertanya, terdengar emosi.

"Dari awal kau tidak memberitahuku. Bagaimana aku tahu?" Ia membalas dalam nada marah dan jengkel. Terlihat dari caranya mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya secara cepat.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu."

"Siapa yang pura-pura?" Kini lelaki pirang menjawab santai, tidak cocok dengan tatapannya yang masih dingin dan tajam. Hal ini membuat lelaki satunya menggertakkan gigi sembari mengepalkan tangan, menahan emosi. Ia tidak berencana untuk melukainya, Ia hanya butuh bicara. Maka itulah yang Ia lakukan. Tidak akan ada kekerasan dalam pembicaraan ini. Meski Ia harus menahan emosi dan nafsu untuk memukulnya atau meninjunya, dan sebagainya.

"Hentikan aktingmu, Hiruma!" Lelaki berambut gelap itu menyentak, lalu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi. Tetapi lelaki pirang itu tidak terkejut sedikitpun mendengar bentakannya. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil nan pendek, lalu berkata, "Jarang-jarang kau menggunakan nama asliku. Kecuali saat kita memiliki pembicaraan yang serius." Hiruma berhenti sebentar, dan secara perlahan, wajahnya menjadi tidak nyaman. "Agon…Apakah ini… mengenai hal yang terus kau tanyakan kepadaku semenjak …aku masuk ke …Deimon?"

"Ya."

Hiruma mendesah pelan seperti kelelahan, memutar tubuhnya beberapa derajat. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku masing-masing, sambil memandang dedaunan yang jatuh dari atas pohon. Dan ia baru menyambung pembicaraan mereka ketika gelembung permen karet yang ia buat pecah.

"Aku sudah bilang kan alasannya." Ia menjawab datar. "Apa yang kau mau lagi?"

"Alasan yang jujur. Yang sebenarnya." Agon menjawab cepat saat Hiruma mulai melangkah lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke hadapan lelaki pirang itu untuk menghalangi jalannya ketika sang kapten dari DDB hendak berjalan meninggkalkannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku berbohong?" Hiruma menjawab kesal, karena langkahnya yang diperhentikan secara paksa.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu antara kau dan Musashi!"

Setelah kata-kata itu terlontar, waktu seakan berhenti. Hanya bunyi dedaunan yang tersapu oleh angin yang mengisi keheningan antara mereka berdua. Mereka hanya saling balas menatap. Agon dengan tatapan mengancamnya. Dan Hiruma dengan wajahnya yang terkejut. Tetapi, masih saja tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk menimpali kata-kata tadi.

Hiruma membuang muka lalu berjalan cepat melewati Agon dengan sebuah dengusan kecil. Agon, yang memiliki kecepatan impulse seorang dewa, secara sigap langsung menghalangi jalan lelaki itu untuk kedua kalinya. "Ternyata itu benar, huh?" Ia bertanya dengan nada marah, memaksa lelaki pirang itu untuk melihat wajahnya. Hiruma menyipitkan mata, lalu mendorong Agon dengan keras. Membuat lelaki berambut dread itu mundur beberapa langkah. Tetapi, yah, tetap saja gagal usaha pelarian sang quarterback. Agon dengan kecepatan impulse nya, berlari kedepan Hiruma lalu mencengkeram lengannya sehingga ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Ia mencoba melawan, meronta dari genggamannya. Tapi itu malah membuat Agon mengeratkan genggamannya. Hiruma merintih kesakitan sekejap, merasakan darahnya kesusahan mengalir di daerah cengkraman lelaki itu. Oke, itu adalah sebuah kekerasan. Tapi tidak bagi Agon. Baginya itu hanya seperti genggaman biasa.

"Jawab!" Agon berteriak. Hiruma berhenti melawan, menatap marah pada Agon. "Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"Ia balas berteriak.

"Karena aku tahu. Kau masuk Deimon karena Kur-" Belum Agon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hiruma memotongnya. "Apa hubungannya dengan Musa—Ouch!" Agon menghentikan kata-katanya dengan memberi tekanan pada genggamannya, membuat Hiruma merintih kesakitan lagi.

"BIARKAN AKU MENYELESAIAN KATA-KATAKU!" Dan setelah itu, Hiruma terdiam."Kau masuk Deimon karena Musashi mengajakmu. Bukan karena kau begitu peduli pada sampah gendut itu! Sehingga dari awal kau masuk Deimon karena Musashi mengikuti Kurita! Bukan sebaliknya."

"Salah, fucking Dread! Lebih tepatnya, jika kau tidak merebut beasiswa yang seharusnya didapatkan Kurita, aku mungkin masih menjadi murid shinryuji !" Lalu terdapat sebuah jeda beberapa detik sebelum Hiruma menambahkan dengan kasar, "Dan lepaskan aku, Dread sialan!" Agon mengacuhkan permintaannya, dan tetap mencengkeram lelaki itu. "Dan membiarkan sampah-sampah yang kau sebut sahabat itu masuk juga?" Agon tertawa sinis. "Kurasa tidak."

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya. Apa yang kau mau lagi?" bentak lelaki bersyal itu dengan marah. Teringat-ingat waktu lalu saat mengetahui Kurita tidak bisa masuk ke Shinryuji karena beasiswa nya telah terambil. Terambil oleh lelaki berkacamata hitam ini. Yang seharusnya bisa melalui jalur normal.

"Aku hanya ingin kau saja saat itu yang menjadi murid Shinryuji. Tidak dengan gendut sampah itu! Atau dengan kekasihmu yang juga sampah itu!"

"Musashi itu bukan kekasihku!" Hiruma menyela cepat, membiarkan Agon melihat amarah yang tergambar di matanya. Tapi ia bisa melihat wajah lelaki pirang itu samar-samar memerah. "Kau tadi tidak dengar ya? Lepaskan aku, dasar kau dread bodoh!"

"Tidakkah kau paham, aku melakukan itu untuk mu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia menjawab lelaki dread itu dengan kasar.

"Aku melakukan itu supaya kita bisa bersama! Hanya berdua!"

"…W-what?" Hiruma berhenti melawan dalam cengkraman lelaki yang lebih besar itu. Matanya melebar, terkejut atas ucapannya.

"Aku kecewa mengetahui kau lebih memilih mereka ketimbang aku. Padahal kita dulu bersama! Lebih lama daripada kau dan mereka!"

Mendengar suara lelaki berambut gelap itu melembut, barulah ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu serius.

"Maksudmu, kau melakukan itu untuk mengujiku?" Tanya Hiruma tidak yakin. Agon menjawab pelan, "Yeah."

Lelaki berambut gelap itu dengan pelan membuka cengkeramannya, membiarkan Hiruma mundur selangkah darinya. Tidak seperti tadi, kini quarterback itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Tidak mencoba kabur atau lari dari lelaki dihadapannya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau telah mengambil alih pikiran dan hatiku?"

"Uh…" Hiruma menatap tanah, mengusap bagian belakang lehernya dengan tidak nyaman. Ragu mau menjawab apa. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tiba-tiba udara disekitarnya menghangat. Membuatnya lebih susah berpikir kata-kata yang cocok untuk sebagai jawaban. Bukannya dia tidak tertarik dengan Agon. Hanya saja, semenjak kejadian itu, Ia mulai merasa benci terhadapnya. Ditambah lagi, selama mereka berkeliaran berdua, Agon tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang menyukainya atau sebagainya.

Tetapi, Agon tidak memberi kesempatan lelaki pirang itu untuk berbicara. Ia tetap melanjutkan pengakuannya. "Dan kemarin, aku menemui dirimu bersama sampah mohawk itu berduaan setelah kau dan tim mu latihan." Agon memberi jeda beberapa saat, sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya. "Tch, Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu terluka."

Hiruma langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menentang kata-kata Agon. "Kemarin aku dan dia hanya berbicara! Dari sudut mana kau bisa mengatakan kami sedang berduaan?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara sampah itu memandangmu!"

"Dia memandangku dengan biasa! "

"Apakah tatapan 'kau-akan-jadi-milikku' bisa kau sebut sebagai tatapan biasa?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu dia menatapku seperti itu?"

Agon memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menghapuskan amarah-amarah dari pikirannya. Seraya berkata pelan. "Aku menyukaimu, Youichi.." Dan perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya yang kini telah melembut.

Hiruma terdiam, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab dengan jawaba-jawaban bodoh. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata Agon meski terhalang oleh lensa gelapnya. Tapi meski begitu ia masih bisa melihat jelas emosi yang dirasakan lelaki itu.

Kekecewaan? Kemarahan? Kecemburuan?

"Kau menyukainya juga kan?" Agon bertanya, tanpa ada unsur emosi didalamnya. Matanya memandang dengan lekat kepada pemilik sepasang mata hijau tosca itu. Jika dicermati, mata itu seperti sedang mengharap padanya.

Lelaki pirang itu menghela napas, menurunkan pandangannya kearah tanah yang ia pijak. Tapi sebenarnya, ia sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah dari lelaki berambut dread itu. Dengan suara pelan, ia menjawab lambat, tidak mampu berbohong. "Ya."

"Selamat kalau begitu. Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untukmu." Agon berkata santai, tapi Hiruma bisa mendengar kepahitan dalam pengucapan tiap kata. Dan detik senajutnya, lelaki dread itu telah pergi meninggalkan lelaki pirang, yang kini hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang lama kelamaan menghilang.

Hiruma mungkin jenius. Tapi ia tidak bisa menafsirkan ucapan selamat dari Agon beberapa menit yang lalu. Sesaat ia berpikir betapa anehnya Agon itu. Pada saat pertama, ia mengaku menyukai dirinya, dan mengaku tentang kecemburuannya terhadap Musashi. Kemudian, setelah mengetahui Hiruma juga menyukai Musashi, ia memberi selamat dan sejenis ramalan bahwa besok akan menjadi hari yang membahagiakan bagi Hiruma.

_Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**

**A/N : **Arrgghh!XD kenapa sy jadi sering mbuat Hiruma jadi Uke! TOLOONG! saya stress! *lari berkeliling* Tp, yah...info aj lah. Ini bakal ada 3 chapter doank karena sy takut panjang2. *suck at chaptered*

Daaan, saya tidak memiliki pendirian terhadap pairing yang saya suka. :(( setiap menit bisa ganti2. *gubrak*

wtver dah. Sayonara. saya mau main Left4Dead 2 dulu. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

** A BEAUTIFUL MONSTER**

**Author : heyitschechenky**

**Pairing : H/M, H/A**

**Rating : Teen**

**Summary : Kata-Kata Agon memang benar terjadi.**

**Disclaimer : Aku tidak memiliki tokoh2 yang ada disini.**

**Warning : Shonen-Ai / BL , sangat OOC (apalagi Hiruma nya)**

* * *

><p>"MENGAPA KAU LAMBAT SEKALI, MONKEY!" Hiruma berteriak kearah Monta dari kejauhan, sambil menembakkan peluru-peluru melalui senjata assault rifle nya. Monta yang tengah berlari, dan dihujani peluru-peluru mematikan, dengan otomatis berusaha mempercepat larinya meski wajahnya memucat membayangkan rasanya jika ia sampai terkena salah satu atau lebih peluru-peluru itu. Ia hanya bisa mempercepat larinya terus hingga kapten DDB itu bisa puas. Jika itu berhasil, Ia tak akan lagi mendapat hujan serangan peluru kira-kira untuk 10 menit kedepan. Setelahnya, mungkin Cerberus yang akan menjawab.<p>

Ia sungguh-sungguh harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan ketika ia tidak mendapati hujan peluru itu mengikutinya.

"Hiruma-san hari ini galak sekali ya!" Sena berkata pelan kepada Monta saat ia dan Monta berpapasan. Monta menoleh pada Sena, terengah-engah, "Ya." Ia menjawab simpel, tak mampu menjawab panjang-panjang karena ia merasa paru-parunya sudah sesak, menuntutnya untuk mengambil napas lebih sering. Disebabkan oleh pemaksaan dirinya untuk berlari lebih cepat dan rasa takut ketika Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya padanya yang masih belum pulih.

"AKU MENDENGARMU, FUCKING SHRIMP!" Hiruma berteriak murka lagi, kali ini pada RB eyeshield 21 yang mungil itu. Ia mengalihkan hujan pelurunya kearah lelaki pendek itu tanpa ampun. Mengacuhkan teriakan 'minta-ampun' nya. Monta, yang saat itu juga berada didekatnya, otomatis juga terkena dampak hujan peluru itu. Lagi! Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berlari cepat sambil dikejar oleh hujan peluru dari kapten mereka.

Hiruma hanya tertawa melihat ketakutan anggota tim nya. Posisinya yang berada di balkon lantai 3 membuatnya mudah memperhatikan aktivitas latihan anggota-anggota tim nya. Tanpa ia menyadari, bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Karena seseorang telah bergabung dengannya secara diam-diam.

"Itu berlebihan, Hiruma."

Sebuah suara dari belakangnya membuatnya menoleh kebelakang,menghentikan jarinya menarik pelatuk senjata api di tangannya.

Ia mengangkat alisnya, tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Musashi berdiri disana. Melihatnya dengan tampang prihatin. "Apa yang kau mau, orang tua sialan?"

"Kau bisa melukai mereka jika kau begitu terus." Musashi berkata datar, berjalan mendekat Hiruma yang kini terlihat sebal. Ia melirik kearah 3 'Hah' bersaudara yang berlari santai, tertinggal paling belakang. Lalu kembali ke Hiruma, yang juga memperhatikan kemalasan 3 orang itu. Jika Hiruma benar-benar memiliki tanduk, maka ia bisa membayangkan bahwa dua tanduk itu telah tumbuh pada detik itu juga.

"Dasar pemalas! Akan kuledakkan mereka!" Hiruma berkata jengkel, mengambil sebuah Grenade Launcher-nya yang entah dari mana. Ia menodogkan Grenade Launcher itu kearah 3 orang itu, lalu bersiap-siap menarik pelatuknya untuk menembakkan sebuah peluru Grenade ke mereka. Dan saat itulah, Musashi bertindak menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Dengan cepat ia merebut senjata itu dari genggaman lelaki yang sedang mengamuk itu tepat sebelum ia bisa menarik pelatuknya. Hiruma yang tadi sedang konsentrasi pada targetnya, tentu saja langsung tambah marah saat Musashi merampas senjatanya, membuyarkan kesenangannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ORANG TUA SIALAN!"

Musashi menatap Hiruma lekat, tidak memberikan response tentang protesnya. Ia hanya menjawab dengan nada serius, "Kau itu berlebihan. Sudahlah, hentikan itu." Hiruma menyipitkan mata pada Mushasi, membalasnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Bukan urusanmu! Sana kau ikut latihan dengan mereka saja!"

Tapi Musashi tidak terpengaruh oleh kemarahan sang quarterback tersebut. Ia merapatkan bibirnya, berpikir tentang sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya, ia dengan berani melempar Grenade Launcher itu ke samping dengan kasar. Pemilik benda itu, tidak diherankan langsung mengumpat kepada sang Kicker yang telah melempar salah satu benda kesayangannya. Saat ia hendak membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih Grenade Launchernya, Musashi melangkah maju lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Menyebabkan dia tidak bisa membungkuk, malah terperangkap antara Musashi dan pagar balkon.

"Kau…kau….apa yang kau lakukan?" Lelaki pirang itu berkata terbata-bata, menemukan kesusahan untuk mengucap ketika ia merasakan tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, bertukar kehangatan. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas dada lelaki itu, mendorongnya agar menjauh. Tapi Musashi tetap menatapnya sambil lebih mendekatkan diri, hingga bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. Hiruma, yang tiba-tiba mendapat gejala 'claustrophobia' karena dihimpit oleh sang kicker, akhirnya mengerti tentang adegan-adegan ini. Adegan yang dimana selalu menjadi awal kisah percintaan 2 manusia.

Musashi melingkarkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi pinggang lelaki yang lebih pendek itu, dan menariknya untuk mendekat, mengacuhkan keluhan-keluhan sang Quarterback. Hiruma memerah wajahnya disebabkan kedekatan mereka, tetapi tetap mengatakan kata-kata kasar kepada Musashi. Musashi mendekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya untuk memberikan ciuman yang dalam dan _passionate._Menikmati setiap inchi permukaan bibir quarterback tersebut yang tipis dan halus. Hiruma melawan, menekan lelaki itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi lelaki itu tidak bergeming dan peduli. Ia malah menutup matanya dan menyapu bibir bagian bawah lelaki itu dengan lidahnya. Seakan bertanya untuk diberikan jalan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Hiruma mulai merasa pusing saat sang Kicker membelah bibirnya yang tadinya terkunci rapat dengan lidahnya. Begitu masuk, Ia langsung bergerak di dalam mulut lelaki pirang itu, menjelajahi gua basah dan hangat. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, lelaki berambut spike itu telah berhenti melawan. Sebagai gantinya, Ia mendesah pelan seraya menutup matanya. Tangannya, yang tadinya mengepal, sekarang menggenggam kerah pakaian sang Kicker. Musashi mendorong Hiruma, memojokkannya untuk mendapat kedekatan yang lebih intim. Hiruma mengeluarkan rintihan spontan ketika pinggang bagian belakangnya bertemu dengan pagar balkon secara kasar, dari kekuatan dorongan Musashi itu.

"Hmntikun ittuf!" (Hentikan itu!) Protesnya di sela-sela serangan ciuman dari lelaki yang lebih besar darinya itu. "Akhu bkhal jatuhf!" (Aku bakal jatuh!) Ia menarik tangannya dari kerah lelaki itu, memindahkannya ke pagar dibelakangnya untuk menggenggam , melawan dorongan dari lelaki berambut mohawk itu. Jika ini diteruskan, ia benar-benar bisa jatuh. Selain pagar yang hanya sebatas pinggang, Musashi juga tidak henti-hentinya mendorongnya tanpa ampun.

Tapi lelaki itu terlalu sibuk memijat lidahnya untuk mendengar protes darinya. Hiruma menggeram marah karena Musashi mengacuhkannya. Ia memutar wajahnya kesamping, membuat bibir lelaki itu mendarat di pipinya, bukan di bibirnya lagi. Musashi menarik wajahnya untuk melihat wajah lelaki di hadapannya itu. Ia memasang ekspresi kosong. Ekspresi yang biasa ia pakai.

"KAU ITU MAU MEMBUNUHKU ATAU APA SIH?" Lelaki pirang itu berteriak marah. Tapi, Musashi mengacuhkannya. Lagi..

"Hiruma," Ia memanggil nama lelaki pirang itu seraya mengambil kedua telapak tangan lelaki itu secara halus. "Hiruma, kumohon.." Ia melanjutkan, meski ia bisa melihat betapa tidak nyamannya Hiruma tadi. Ia mendekat lagi, menempelkan dahi mereka. Lelaki mohawk itu memandang secara intense tapi penuh cinta ke mata tosca. Sedangkan mata tosca itu tidak sama. Lebih bisa dibilang ia menatap balik dengan tatapan sebal seperti tengah meneriakkan, 'kau-itu-ngapain-bodoh!'. Wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga masing-masing bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain.

"Musashi," Hiruma memberi peringatan, ketika ia bisa merasaka pagar besi itu mengenai pinggangnya lagi. Musashi tidak memberi perhatian terhadap kata-katanya. Ia meneruskan kata-katanya dengan bisikan. "Hiruma, kumohon. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"Musashi melamar Hiruma, meneruskan pandangannya yang intense penuh cinta. Mata Hiruma melebar, bisa merasakan wajahnya lebih merah. "Ap-apa?"

"Hiruma, di depan para anggota tim, aku melamarmu untuk jadi pacarku. Jadi, maukah kau untuk jadi pacarku?"

"Apa? Tim?" Ekspresi shock nya Hiruma di ikuti dengan beberapa siulan dari orang-orang yang ada di lantai satu. Ia melihat kebawah dan mendapati semua anggota tim nya sedang menonton mereka.

"APA YANG SEDANG MEREKA LAKUKAN?" Ia berteriak marah pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia mau mengambil senjatanya, Ia menyadari tangannya masih terkunci dengan tangan Musashi. Ia mencoba memberontak demi kebebasan tangannya. Tapi genggaman itu semakin ketat.

"Biarkan mereka. Aku mau mereka melihat." Musashi berkata, memaksa lelaki pirang itu untuk melihat wajahnya lagi. "Kumohon, jawablah."

Hiruma hanya memandangnya tanpa kata-kata. Matanya lebar, masih dalam kondisi shock.

Musashi menghela napas. "Biarkan aku mengulanginya." Ia mengambil napas dalam, "Hiruma Youichi, Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sang Quarterback mengeluarkan napas yang sedikit bergetar, sebelum memaksakan dirinya untuk mempertemukan mata mereka. Dan pada akhirnya, Hiruma menjawab, "Aku..uhh…well. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, Aku mau."

Lelaki berambut gelap itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mencium lelaki itu untuk menyatakan bahwa mereka itu adalah 'sesuatu'. Dan di bagian ini, bagian dimana Hiruma menyadari apa arti kata-kata Agon di hari sebelumnya.

Suara siulan, suitan, dan cekikikan tidak berhenti hingga sekitar 5 hari semenjak hari jadiannya dengan Musashi. Dan baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa berkilau.

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari semenjak Musashi menyatakan cintanya pada Quarterback dari DDB. Itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan baginya. Tapi, yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, orang yang dicintainya itu mengajaknya untuk menemaninya di rumah. Sehingga, pada malam ini juga, ia berada di kasur king size bersama lelaki pirang yang sangat dikasihinya itu.<p>

Ia tersenyum, mengingat betapa antusiasnya anggota-anggota tim DDB untuk merayakan bersatunya mereka berdua. Apalagi disaat ia dan Hiruma berjalan berdua, selalu saja ada yang bersiul usil pada mereka. Anehnya, semenjak ia dan Hiruma jadian, lelaki yang dikenal galak itu, kini hanya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona jika ada yang menggoda mereka berdua. Tidak hanya itu saja yang aneh. Jika ada orang yang membuatnya sebal, Ia tidak langusng menembakinya seperti biasa. Melainkan hanya menatapnya tajam, lalu mengumpat sambil berlalu. Itulah mengapa, hari-hari sebelumnya banyak sekali murid dan guru dan sebagainya datang kepadanya hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Che, kenapa dimatikan. Baka!"

Sebuah suara kekesalan membuyarkan memori yang ia ulang sebelumnya. Musashi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar itu, dan melihat ke sebelahnya. Hiruma dengan sebuah telepon genggam di tangannya, sedang bersandar di headboard yang dilapisi dengan bantal. Selimut hanya menutupi sampai pinggangnya saja. Diatas selimut itu, terlihat beberapa telepon genggam miliknya yang lain terlukiskan ketidaksabaran, keheranan, dan amarah. Ia memandangi benda kecil metallic di tangannya itu, sebelum menekan beberapa tombolnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Sebuah umpatan kecil terlepas dari bibirnya seketika seraya ia menarik kembali telepon itu. Dan memandanginya dengan sebal.

Disamping wajahnya yang kelihatan sedang galak dan badmood, ia bersumpah melihat kekhawatiran juga, di mata Kickers yang kini mendorong tubuhnya untuk duduk seperti lelaki satunya. Ia memperhatikan kesibukan kekasihnya yang kelihatannya sedang ingin sekali menelepon seseorang, yang nampaknya orang itu tidak mengangkat atau teleponnya dimatikan. Setiap umpatan yang ia ucapkan, setiap desah kesal yang ia keluarkan, dan setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan…. itu semua terlihat sexy. Membuat lelaki Mohawk itu tersenyum usil saat ia mendapat sebuah ide.

Ia bergeser tempat tepat disebelah kekasihnya. Bahu dan lengan mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Tapi itu tidak cukup membuat Quarterback itu mengalihkan konsentrasinya. Musashi, dengan ringannya mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di paha lelaki itu. Lalu mengelusnya dengan halus.

Belum 3 detik ia bisa merasakan kehalusannya, tangannya telah dihempaskan ke dirinya oleh lelaki itu tanpa melihat. Ia menyipitkan mata, senyumnya melebar. Berpikir betapa menyenangkannya menggoda kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk dan kelihatan bad mood itu.

Ia mendaratkan telapak tangannya di lengan lelaki pirang.

Yang ia dapatkan kini berbeda. Belum sempat ia menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk menciptakan gesekan, Hiruma sudah memantulkannya dengan tepisan dari tangan kosongnya. Lagi-lagi tanpa melihat. Matanya selalu melekat pada telepon genggamnya, yang bolak-balik beralih dari telinganya, lalu tangannya hanya dalam 1 menit. Dan sebaliknya.

Musashi menggeram. Lalu dengan cepat meluncurkan tangannya ke leher pemuda itu. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Ia menggoda lelaki itu dengan mengelusnya halus. Mengerti bahwa itu adalah tempat yang sensitive baginya.

"Huwah!" Lelaki pirang itu sedikit melonjak merasakan kegelian yang hanya terjadi di satu bagian tetapi menyebar ke semua bagian. Untuk pertama kalinya dari awal mereka di ranjang, Hiruma menatap jengkel pada sang Kicker. "Bisakah kau menjaga tanganmu untuk tidak menyentuhku?"Hiruma hampir berteriak sambil mendorong pengganggunya menjauh, merasa sebal dan frustasi sebab dari tadi kekasihnya itu tidak bisa menjaga tangannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selama kau ada disini, kurasa tidak.." Musashi menjawabnya dengan bisikan tetapi bernada merayu. Dan sekali lagi, ia nekat mendekati lelaki itu dan membelainya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, ia hanya mendapat tangannya ditepis sebelum bisa mendarat di permukaan kulit yang pucat itu.

"Hentikan itu! TIdakkah kau lihat aku sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang, kakek sialan?" Lelaki berambut pirang itu membentak, mengambil bantal yang ada di punggungnya lalu menempelkannya ke muka lelaki itu secara paksa dan kasar sambil mendorongnya menjauh. Posisinya yang tadi duduk, kini terhempas menjadi terbaring. Ia tertawa kecil, menarik bantal dimukanya untuk memudahkannya bernapas. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sepertinya sedang bad mood." Musashi bertanya di sela-sela tawa sambil berusaha mengembalikan posisinya ke posisi duduk kembali.

"Kalau sudah tahu aku sedang Bad Mood, harusnya kau tidak menggangguku!" Hiruma menjawab, nadanya bercampur marah, kesal, jengkel, dan terganggu.

"Sensitive sekali dirimu malam ini. Lagipula, sedang apa sih kau? Sepertinya desperate untuk menelepon seseorang."

"Bukan urusanmu, orang tua sialan."

"Sebagai pasangan, tidak boleh ada rahasia, sayang. " Musashi berkata, mendekat lagi ke kekasihnya dan membelai pipinya. Tapi, yah, seperti tadi. Lelaki yang sedang sensitive itu menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi bisa tidak kau berhenti menyentuhku!"

"Tentu. Jika kau jujur."

"Aku sedang menelepon Agon. Tapi ia mematikan HP nya." Lelaki itu menghela napas, menjatuhkan ponsel di genggamannya ke daerah kasur lain yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. "Fucking dread."

"Agon?" Musashi mengulang nama itu sekali. Dan kemudian ia terlihat seperti teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Oh. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Agon… kembarannya tadi kesini saat kau tidak ada. Ia menitipkan sebuah surat untukmu."

"Unsui?"

"Ya, ya! Lelaki yang tidak berambut itu."

"Lalu, dimana surat itu sekarang?" Hiruma terdengar tidak sabar.

"Tuh." Lelaki berambut gelap itu menunjuk ke arah meja di depan TV yang ada di ruangan tempat tidur mereka. Di antara kumpulan-kumpulan analisis rumit yang telah dikerjakan oleh sang quarterback, terdapat sebuah amplop putih tanpa coretan sedikitpun.

Lelaki pirang itu memaksakan diri turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan perlahan menuju lokasi surat putih itu. Ia melekatkan pandangannya pada permukaan amplop yang masih bersih, yang seharusnya tertulis nama pengirim dan tujuan. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan surat itu. Hal pertama kali yang muncul di pikirannya adalah '_ini pasti surat dari Agon._' Karena ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan kembarannya. Agon pasti memperalat Unsui layaknya seekor merpati pengirim surat. Kasihan sekali.

Ia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya dan mengambil amplop itu hanya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk pada bagian pucuk. Segera ia mengangkatnya dan membalik permukaan amplop itu. Sama saja, di bagian belakang pun, tidak ada keterangan apapun. Ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat kejanggalan ini. Merasa membuang-buang waktu, ia membuka amplop itu dan menemukan selembar kertas yang dilipat di dalamnya. Dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, ia mengambil lembaran itu. Meski ia belum membukanya, ia bisa melihat beberapa titik tinta hitam yang menembus. Yang melihat itu, pasti akan bilang bahwa penulis surat itu sedang marah sehingga tanpa disadari, ia menggunakan pena dengan cara ditekan secara berlebihan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai membuka lipatannya. Hingga ia pada akhirnya bisa membaca apapun yang dituliskan disitu. Sebelum membaca sedikitpun isinya, ia sudah tahu bahwa surat itu dari Agon. Sebab tulisannya bisa dibilang khas. Hanya saja, yang satu ini kelihatannya dibuat permukaan kertas putih itu , ia dapat melihat jelas huruf-huruf yang memiliki tinta terlalu banyak, sehingga tembus ke bagian belakang. Saat ia menyentuh huruf-huruf itupun, terasa tidak datar_. 'Ia pasti menekan terlalu keras. Dasar dread bodoh.'_

Dan pada detik itu juga, matanya menyapu setiap kata yang ada di surat tersebut.

**_Hey, sampah._**

**_Sudah kubilang kan itu akan menjadi hari bahagiamu? _**

**_By the way, aku pindah dari Jepang. Aku tak mau dipermainkan oleh sampah tidak guna sepertimu. _**

**_Ps. : jangan coba-coba mencariku. Dan nomorku telah aku bakar. Tidak ada gunanya kau berusaha untuk melacakku._**

**_AGON_**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

cliffhanger memang seru yah! XD

**A/N** : 1 chapter lagi. :D gotta keep up, gotta keep up!

**BALESAN REVIEW ANONYMOUS**

**GREIGN** = Aw, mereka cuma ngomong kok! XD (iya, dia itu Beautiful Monsternya. *dibazooka sampai jadi abu*

**PURRR** = Hmm, well, Musashi suka Hiruma. Hiruma juga suka Musashi. Agon suka Hiruma. Tapi Hiruma, sebenarnya suka, tp ndak lagi. Semenjak, yaa..perbuatan biadab nya Agon itu. Yang membuat dia tidak bisa ke Shinryuji.

**Haruto-chanLoveShinSaku** = TakaHiru juga sweet kok! XD well, Agon-Hiruma, err.. memang susah di deskripsikan. Cz mereka sama-sama 'kriminal' nya. Susah kalau ga dibuat OOC *dibakar hidup-hidup*


End file.
